The Devil Himself
by East Coast Captain
Summary: Kate and the Hunters find out their fates from the devil himself.


**Disclaimer:** Do not own anything.

It was felt good killing, killing those things passing off as humans. But tonight it was something out of this world being in the presence of the second most powerful being in existence. He was dressed like a Wall Street businessman who made a million dollars a year but looks can deceiving just like someone materializing out of nowhere.

"Don't look at me like that," he said in an overdramatic way. It was Chris, his sister Kate, his wife and three other hunters all pointing guns at the mysterious stranger but the stranger knew it was futile nothing on Earth could stop him.

"Who are you and how the hell did you…?" The werewolf hunter was speechless.

The mysterious man sighed dramatically and grinned evilly. He was Caucasian, he had a buzz cut with bright blue eyes.

"Chrissy, your family has been hunting the wolf man for over two centuries and you wonder what the hell I am?" he gasped for good fashioned and then he laughed out loud.

"You humans are something," he remarked staring maliciously at the hunters scratching his nose. "Okay, I'll go ahead and say it…I'm the Devil or Lucifer as my daddy named me of course he and I haven't spoke in a very very very very very long time. " he stressed much to the shock on their faces.

Kate fired a shot in chest much to his boredom, he digged out the bullet glaring at it to their shock, it was clean.

"A bullet, I remember these things when they were small as a hummingbird but enough games." He growled.

With a thought, their guns turned red burning their hands. They tossed the burning guns to the floor where they melted and vanished in a second.

"You can't be real." Kate breathed; the normal ruthless werewolf hunter looked actually terrified.

He chuckled darkly.

"Dearest Katie, I am very, as some guy once said there is no such thing as no such thing." he said. "You hunt werewolves, I'm surprised you don't know about the other things that go in the night, vampires there very real, witches, goblins, the stuff of nightmares really do exist, you guys are hopeless! " he laughed as if the whole thing was funny.

"Leave Satan or I'll…" Chris threatened.

The Devil was in front of the leader of the Hunters in a second staring at him almost inquisitively.

"What are you going to do, Chris, Huh?" He said with a grin as if toying with a small animal.

The leader remained silent staring at the second most powerful being in existence.

"I can smite you and everyone else but with just a snap of my fingers," He snapped his fingers but nothing happened. "But it's not my style, I prefer to observe and pull the strings like a puppet master of sorts if you will."

"Why are you here?" whispered Chris.

Satan smiled.

"Nothing, I've been watching your family for centuries thinking your doing some kind of service to humanity nevermind a lot of innocent people have been caught in your crossfire but rest assured Chris, you, your sister, all the Hunters have the blood of innocent people both werewolf and non-werewolf on your souls but your day of reckoning is coming and when it does, all your souls will be mine for all eternity especially Katie." He winked at the female hunter.

He turned to leave but stopped in his tracks facing the hunters giving them a sadistic smile. His entire form hissed and took on a different one, a middle-aged man that looked a bit like Derek.

"John." Chris whispered. It was John Hale, Derek's father who stared back at him with the mirth he had in his eyes when he was alive.

"We use to be friends Chris since we were little kids, I was the best man in your wedding, I reassured you that everything was going to be okay the day Allison was born but as soon as you found out what I was, you turned on me in a second in fact your little sister killed me and a lot of people in that some of who weren't even werewolves. " the form of the dead werewolf shook his head.

"John, I didn't mean."

The form of John chuckled.

"You hopeless little man, I was your friend and as soon as you found out I was a werewolf, you tried to kill me!" he exclaimed soon the form of the late John dissipated and replaced by one Derek Hale.

Kate shuddered.

"Kate, the six days and nights we spend down in LA didn't mean anything?" he raised an eyebrow. "I lost count how many times you screamed my name when we were fucking even after you found out I was a werewolf, I loved you and you stabbed me in the back so many times. " he sniffed mockingly but soon the form disappeared and replaced by Satan who wore an evil smile.

"I'll see you all soon." he said before vanishing in a puff of black smoke which dissipated in a second leaving the hunters shaken at what they witnessed.

**THE END**


End file.
